Biostatistics and data management are included in this core. Statistical and data management support are necessary to ensure the full and efficient use of all available information. It includes study design, data forms design and prospective data management and statistical analysis of data. The aspects of collaborative research to be provided by the biostatistics staff include the development of new statistical methodology to analyze data more efficiently.